dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pig Cop (DN3D)
Talk pages are for discussion about the page layout and content only. For general discussion, go to the forums. Alternate versions? Not sure what you mean by this line in the "Alternate versions" part. "In Duke Nukem 64 the Pig Cop, like every other enemy in the port version, has a body that can be hit by any weapon and has a specific strength; in the case of Pig Cop, this strength appears to be the same as the enemy" ? Loke 17:57, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::In Duke 64, the enemies' dead corpses can be hit by bullets, etc. ::Ilovefoxes 17:29, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Can they speak? I think not. The deep voice used at the end of Red Light District doesn't suit the Pig Cops, and is probably instead that of the Battlelord (since it's the big bad of that episode). It'll be some kind of foreshadowing. ~ Maruno 15:42, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::I agree, it doesn't suit the apparance of Pig Cops, but it does belong to them. ::From USER.CON :: definesound PIG_CAPTURE_DUKE !pig.voc ::Other than that, there is another sound that is not in the game with the same voice with "oinc oinc" there and here. Sorry, for now I am not with my computer there and I can't check the filename, and I don't remember if it is in the duke.grp or in a early version (1.0 demo, etc) but I am sure about it. ::Ilovefoxes 17:29, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::: If that's what the sound clip is called, then it could just as easily be the name of the event at which is it played (i.e. when the pigs capture Duke. ::: Is this the only time at which the Pig Cops are heard to actually speak? Can we compare the "We're gonna fry your ass!" voice to the Battlelord's and see if they're the same? Could we even ask the guys in charge what their intentions were? ~ Maruno 17:39, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::See the PIGWRN.VOC file (found in the GRP, unusued). It crealy is a Pig Cop talking. Scorpion Tank mention? Might as well leave it in here. It's only one line, and it does pertain to the Pig Cop (i.e. it's a Pig Cop-based enemy, and would likely spawn one when destroyed). And it's not known whether it's a prototype of the Pig Cop Tank or simply an unused vehicle. ~ Maruno 15:42, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::It is a tank... so, how could it not be the prototype for the Riot Tank? :/ For sure it was the base for it. I just want to organize it, I mean, we don't put everything about the BETA of Recon Car in the Pig Cop page, if you got me right. ::Ilovefoxes 17:29, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::: I still say it's debatable. There's a big difference in design, and it's not as though they're only allowed one tank. I'll agree that they're likely to have been two separate designs for the same enemy (the concept: "a tank for the Pig Cops") and the Scoprion Tank was abandoned, but that doesn't make the Scorpion Tank a beta for the Pig Cop Tank. ::: And we don't talk about the Recon Patrol Vehicle beta in here because that very clearly has its own page to be in. The Scorpion Tank, on the other hand, is much more different to the Pig Cop Tank. ~ Maruno 17:39, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Pig Cop Damage Hi, I edited the data section and said that the max damage a pig cop can done in one shot is 49 damage. I don't know the correct explanation because he does the damage at random depending on how many pellets hit Duke. I know that one pellet does 9 damage while the rest do 10. So he can damage you at one time: (9, 19, 29, 39, 49). I am not sure if while crouching does the exact same damage or less but feel free to edit if you know better. He shoots with 5 pellets everytime and one of them does 9 damage while the rest do 10 damage but I still don't know the logical and neither the full voley they can do. Dukeboy 20:09, September 8, 2011 (UTC)